The present invention generally relates to an electrical accessory, and more particularly to an extension cord reel.
There are many prior art extension cord reels for use in either an indoor condition or an outdoor condition are operated manually, as exemplified shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,320; 4,725,697; 5,056,698; and 5,071,367 et al. Such manually operated extension cord reels as mentioned above are inefficient and time-consuming. In addition, the extension cord reels disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,698 and 5,071,367 are designed in such a manner that the retracted cord is exposed without being protected by a shield, thereby causing the extension cord to become vulnerable to the damage caused by the destructive pests such as the rat and the like. Moreover, the retracted extension cord are tied up by means of ropes or rubber rings for ease of storing the retracted extension cord. However, such tied up extension cord are bound to intertwine so as to inconvenience the reuse of the extension cord and even to cause the breakage of the copper wires of the extension cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,108 also shows an electric cord reel which is limited in design in that its retracting mechanism is not operable without electricity.